I'm Sirius, and you?
by ganastas
Summary: У Сириуса были глаза, а значит он видел все... от начала и до конца.


У Сириуса были глаза, а значит он все видел.

Со своим лучшим другом Сириус познакомился еще в поезде. Тогда он мог описать неизвестного ему мальчика лишь одним словом "слишком"...

 _Два красавца первокурсника протискивались по узкому проходу, заглядывая во все встречающиеся купе._

 _\- Давай сюда! - сказал мальчишка с черными волосами, торчащими во все стороны, и очками, косо сидящими на носу. Он открыл дверь и просунул свою волосатую голову в проем. - К вам можно? - спросил он двух мальчишек, что сидели в купе. Не дожидаясь ответа, он вошел внутрь и плюхнулся на одну из скамеек. - Вы тоже в Хогвартс? - восторженно спросил он._

 _Сириус, стоявший в дверях хмыкнул._

 _\- Здесь все в Хогвартс, дурень, - усмехнулся он, закрывая дверь и элегантно усаживаясь на скамейку. - Сириус Блэк, - представился он._

 _\- Джеймс, Джеймс Поттер, - весело представился его спутник. Они выжидательно уставились на других двоих парнишек, что сидели в купе до этого._

 _\- Питер Петтигрю, - представился мальчик со светлыми жидкими волосами и водяными голубыми глазами. Он нервно улыбнулся._

 _\- А ты? - обратился Джеймс к другому. Тот поднял голову, и его светло-каштановая челка спала ему на глаза._

 _\- Римус Люпин, - вежливо представился он и снова уткнулся в книгу. Сириус изогнул бровь, Джеймс пожал плечи._

 _Римус был слишком худым, настолько, что его рубашка, которая и так была меньше сириусовской на несколько размеров, висела на нем мешком, хотя Сириус тоже считал себя худым. Он был слишком тихим: до самого Хогвартса он так и не проронил ни слова. Он был слишком сосредоточенным: несмотря на их интересные разговоры, он продолжал читать. Он был слишком маленьким: когда он встал, он еле достал до плеча Джеймса. Он был слишком бледным: цвет его лица практически сливался с его белоснежной рубашкой._

Им удалось втянуть Римуса в свою компанию, но Сириус все время чувствовал, что с Люпином что-то не то. Он же видел, что каждый месяц он исчезал на несколько дней. А, когда приходил, его лицо было похоже, будто его пропустили через мясорубку.

Вернувшись домой, Сириус провел все лето в поисках такой болезни, которая бы имела те же симптомы, что и у Римуса. И он нашел. После нескольких недель усиленных поисков ему удалось найти ее. Он тут же написал Джеймсу, и, оказалось, что Джеймс пришел к тому же выводу.

Они решили рассказать ему сразу же после первого полнолуния...

 _Дверь в спальню мальчиков открылась, и в ней показался невысокий костлявый мальчишка. Его правая рука висела на перевязи, и он прижимал ее к себе под странным углом, будто она доставляла ему сильную боль. Его лицо было бледным, и от этого мешки под глазами были еще более видимыми. На его лице было несколько новых шрамов, а под скулой остался кровоподтек._

 _\- О, Рем! - воскликнул Джеймс, немного не по-своему. Римус изогнул бровь, но улыбнулся, хотя и неровно. - Где ты был?_

 _Римус вздохнул. Он вошел внутрь и закрыл дверь._

 _\- Я же говорил, что..._

 _\- Это мы знаем, - нетерпеливо перебил его Сириус. - Что твоя мама чем-то заболела, и тебя срочно вызвали, - он помолчал, глядя на нервного Римуса. - А если честно?_

 _\- Честно? - испуганно промямлил Римус. - Мама..._

 _\- Римус, мы же не идиоты, - мягко сказал Джеймс. Сириус кивнул. Питер испуганно перевел взгляд на Римуса и обратно._

 _\- Очень странно, что твоя мама болеет только по полнолуниям, - сказал Сириус, делая шаг вперед. Он глядел прямо в глаза Римусу, во взгляде которого застыл испуг и обреченность._

 _\- Сам скажешь? - спросил Джеймс, тоже делая шаг вперед. Питер не сдвинулся с места._

 _\- Я... Я, - Римус сглотнул, опустил голову, потом сжал кулак здоровой руки и поднял голову, исполненный решимости. - Я оборотень._

 _Некоторое время в комнате стояла звенящая тишина. И Джеймс, и Сириус, несмотря на свою уверенность, все равно надеялись, что Римус убедит их в обратном, как обычно представит веские аргументы, а потом мягко улыбнется своим друзьям. Но, похоже, это был единственный вопрос на свете, аргументов к которому у Римуса абсолютно не было, как бы он не желал их иметь._

 _\- Я пойду, - вдруг тихо сказал Римус. Он упрямо вытер глаз левой рукой и попытался пройти вперед. Но его удержал Джеймс._

 _\- Куда? - удивленно спросил он. Римус попытался вырваться, но Джеймс держал его крепко._

 _\- К профессору МакГонагал. Вы же не захотите жить с монстром, - сказал он, вырывая руку. Его перехватил Сириус._

 _\- О чем ты? Какой монстр? - спросил опешивший Джеймс. Римус отвернулся от него, глотая слезы._

 _\- Римус, ты все также наш друг, - уверенно сказал Сириус, кладя руку ему на плечо. Римус замер. Несколько секунд прошли в молчании, а потом он повернулся к своим друзьям, которые все так же останутся его друзьями._

 _\- Вы, вы... - он не мог найти слов. - Вам все равно?_

 _\- Конечно, дружище! - весело сказал Джеймс. - Нет, ну, конечно, не совсем. Но представляешь, у нас в компании настоящий оборотень! - его глаза горели неподдельным счастьем, и Римус позволил себе маленькую улыбку._

 _\- Я очень опасен, - поджал губы Люпин. - Вам нельзя находится со мной во время полнолуний._

 _\- Мы знаем дружище, знаем, - сказал Джеймс. Он хлопнул Римуса по плечу, и тот зашипел от причиненной боли. - Ох, извини друг._

 _\- Это больно? - вдруг спросил Сириус. - Быть оборотнем?_

 _\- Немного, - пожал плечами Римус. Потом он широко улыбнулся и заключил своих друзей в объятья..._

Тогда Сириус твердо решил помочь своему лучшему другу. Идея об анимагах пришла в голову именно ему, хотя он никогда этого не афишировал. Просто ему, отпрыску благороднейшего дома Блэков, было немного странно ощущать себя таким человеколюбивым.

А еще в тот же день Римус впервые обманул своих друзей так, что они и ничего не заподозрили...

 _Римус сидел на маленькой кровати, кутаясь в заплесневелое одеяло. Его одежда и палочка лежали в углу, защищенные заклинанием. Сириус, Джеймс и Питер стояли посередине комнаты и молча смотрели на своего лучшего друга. Это было их первое полнолуние вместе, и друзья даже не представляли, что их может ждать._

 _Римус трясся то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Он был необычайно бледен, и походил скорее на ходячего мертвеца, нежели на их лучшего друга Лунатика._

 _\- В-вы в-всё п-помните? - в тысячный раз спросил Римус, запинаясь на каждом слоге. - В-вы об-бращаетесь с-сразу, как т-только..._

 _\- Мы помним, Лунатик, - сказал Джеймс, закатывая глаза. Сириус напряженно следил за луной, которая еще была скрыта за облаками._

 _Минуты все текли и текли. Джеймс нервно ерзал на месте, Питер тихонько постанывал и трясся от ужаса. Римус с каждой секундой становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, он был напряжен, и по его лицу Сириус видел, что Люпину больно._

 _Внезапно комнату осветил серебряный свет, и все четверо замерли. Но лишь на секунду. Потому что в следующий момент Римус вскрикнул и упал на землю. Джеймс помчался было к нему, но Сириус ухватил его за рукав и тут же обратился. Потом они все втроем повернулись к Римусу, ожидая его превращения. И если они думали, что его превращение такое же безболезненное, как и их, то они сильно ошибались._

 _Римус выгибался на полу в отчаянной попытке не закричать. Его попытка не увенчалась успехом, потому что комнату вдруг пронзил душераздирающий крик боли. Дальше послышались непонятные хрустящие и противные звуки. И Сириусу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что это кости его лучшего друга ломаются, перестраиваются и встают на место._

 _Сириус хотел отвернуться и не мог. Его ноги будто приросли к полу, а взгляд был прикован к его лучшему другу, который был вынужден так сильно страдать каждый месяц, не имея никакой возможности спастись или облегчить свою боль._

После того полнолуния Сириусу снились кошмары, и он просыпался ночью в холодном поту, а в его ушах стоял все тот же хруст. Часто, просыпаясь, он натыкался на взгляд Джеймса и понимал, что его другу снилось то же самое. Обычно в эти моменты они упрямо отворачивались друг от друга, делая вид, что никто ничего не заметил и не понял.

Но это не остановило их. На следующее полнолуние они тоже пошли к Рему. Они не пропустили ни одного, кроме того, рокового, когда Римус чуть не укусил Снейпа, а Джеймс, рискуя своей жизнью, увел ненавистного Слизеринца из-под удара.

Сириус долго винил себя, избегал своих друзей, не мог смотреть в глаза своему лучшему другу. Это продолжалось долго, пока Римус не подловил его в одном из коридоров и не заставил поговорить с собой. После этого Сириус перестал так сильно из-за этого переживать, а его мнение о Римусе, как о человеке, который никогда и ни на кого не держит зла, прочно укоренилось в его бестолковой голове.

Сириус часто помнит, как они приходили в Больничное крыло после полнолуний. Даже сидя в Азкабане Сириус все никак не мог забыть те моменты, когда они видели своего друга всего в кровавых бинтах с ослепительной улыбкой на лице...

 _Трое Мародеров быстро шли по коридорам Хогвартса, срезая дорогу, направляясь в Больничное крыло._

 _\- Как думаешь, он уже проснулся? - спросил Джеймс, подскакивая к Сириусу. Тот лишь устало пожал плечами и покачал головой. Раньше они не видели Римуса в Больничном крыле: обычно, он приходил к ним через день или два, в худшем случае. Но, поскольку они теперь знают маленькую тайну своего друга, они могут позволить себе его посетить._

 _\- Пришли, - выдохнул Питер, тяжело дыша. Сириус насмешливо глянул на своего друга, а потом смело толкнул дверь._

 _Они осторожно вошли в Больничное крыло, освещенное ярким солнечным светом. Оно было пусто и неестественно тихо. Сириус сделал несколько шагов вперед и наконец заметил то место, где лежал Римус. Он быстро зашагал в том направлении._

 _\- Мистер Блэк, Поттер и Петтигрю, что вы здесь забыли? - послышался неестественно резкий голос мадам Помфри. Все трое мальчишек замерли на месте так быстро, будто их кто-то приложил заклинанием Заморозки._

 _\- Эм, мэм, мы здесь, - начал Джеймс. Он поджал губы, потом тряхнул головой, поправил мантию и посмотрел прямо в глаза Мадам Помфри. - Мы здесь к Римусу, - сказал он._

 _Выражение лица мадам Помфри смягчилось, и она даже улыбнулась._

 _\- Он здесь, - она повела рукой в сторону ширмы. - Только не более пятнадцати минут. Римусу нужен отдых._

 _Она повернулась и скрылась в своем кабинете, провожаемая взглядами ошалевших Мародеров._

 _\- Мерли, Лунатик смог и мадам Помфри очаровать, - пробормотал Сириус. Джеймс засмеялся._

 _Похоже, Сириус, он сделал тебя, - Джеймс подмигнул ему, а потом направился к ширме._

 _\- Может, не стоит? - послышался слабый голос сзади. Джеймс и Сириус обернулись к Питеру, который стоял на расстоянии нескольких метров от ширмы и трясся от испуга. Сириус прищурился._

 _\- Ты струсил, что ли? - спросил он. Питер отчаянно замотал головой._

 _\- Н-нет, - пробормотал он, но его голос был неуверенным. - П-просто мы же не знаем, что там нас ждет._

 _\- Там нас ждет наш лучший друг Римус, - необычайно жестко и коротко сказал Джеймс. - Мы тебя не заставляем. Можешь не идти с нами, но тогда_

 _\- Не приходи к нам больше, - мрачно сказал Сириус и повернулся к ширме. Джеймс вдохнул, а потом отдернул занавеску._

 _Римус, весь перевязанный бинтами, бледный и усталый, полусидел на кровати и бессмысленно глядел в потолок. Заметив своих друзей, он вдруг резко сел, поморщился от боли, а потом... потом широко улыбнулся._

 _Сириус встал, открыв рот, и с удивлением посмотрел на своего друга. Как он может еще улыбаться, как он может смеяться, как он вообще может чувствовать счастье, после того, что пережил? Как? Это было выше его понимания._

 _Тем не менее, Римус сидел перед ними, морщась от боли, что доставляло ему сидение, и ослепительно улыбался той самой мягкой и приятной римусовской улыбкой, которая делала его таким красивым, спокойным, умиротворенным, уверенным. Той улыбкой, что так любил и уважал Сириус. Той улыбкой, что почти никогда не появлялась на его лице..._

Странно, но именно после полнолуния, самого трудного дня и ночи, Римус улыбался в Хогвартсе искреннее всего. Наверное, потому, что рядом были друзья, которые поддерживали его, помогали ему и не обращали абсолютно никакого внимания на его "пушистую проблему".

По-настоящему они столкнулись с тем, что мир жесток, когда им было по семнадцать, и они искали работу...

 _\- Пришли! - послышался чей-то громкий крик._

 _\- Что, черт возьми, здесь творится? - в двери показалась непричесанная и волосатая голова Сириуса. Он зевнул и уставился на Джеймса. Сзади Блэка маячил уже одетый Люпин, которые держал в руках бритву._

 _\- Пришли письма из Министерства! - восторженно сказал Джеймс, показывая на конверты в своих руках, а потом на Министерсткую сову. Глаза Сириуса тут же зажглись, и он быстро вошел в комнату, не обращая внимания на свой внешний вид. Римус покачал головой и скрылся в туалете._

 _Некоторое время на кухне стояла напряженная тишина, а потом ее пронзил радостный возглас Джеймса._

 _\- Меня приняли! - весело сказал он, суя под нос Сириусу свое письмо. Тот отпихнул его обратно, продолжая читать свое письмо._

 _В комнату вошел Римус. Он улыбнулся, взглянув на Джеймса, а потом взял свое письмо, но не стал распечатывать, потому что в этот момент Сириус тоже радостно воскликнул и принялся скакать по кухне._

 _\- Жду не дождусь, когда я расскажу обо всем Лилс, - сказал Джеймс, сжимая в руке конверт. Сириус прекратил свои странные телодвижения и с ухмылкой повернулся к Поттеру._

 _\- Она кинет в тебя вазу, друг, самую противную и уродливую вазу, - Джеймс скривился (такое было, но Поттер ненавидел, когда Сириус припоминал ему об этом). - Ты же теперь будешь находится в постоянной опасности и все такое, а потом, когда пойдут дети..._

 _\- Отвали, Бродяга, - сморщился Джеймс. - Тебе бы только об этом думать. Ну, Луни, открывай уже! - нетерпеливо воскликнул он, выхватывая письмо из рук Римуса._

 _\- Да, публика ждет. - засмеялся Сириус. Джеймс покрутил в руках конверт, а потом отдал его Римусу. Сириус насмешливо наблюдал за действиями друга._

 _\- Мы теперь будем ММ, - вдруг сказал Джеймс, улыбаясь. Римус прекратил открывать конверт, Сириус изогнул бровь._

 _\- Что за? - пробормотал он. Джеймс хихикнул._

 _\- Мародеры плюс Мракоборцы, что получится, тупая твоя башка? - сказал он. постучав костяшками пальцев по лбу. Сириус фыркнул._

 _\- Мы еще не знаем, приняли ли меня, - мягко напомнил Римус, продолжив распаковку. Джеймс и Сириус синхронно закатили глаза._

 _\- Лунатик, друг, - проникновенно начал Сириус. Теперь настала очередь Римуса закатывать глаза. - Прости нас, конечно, за такую веру в тебя, но, если взяли нас, то тебя с твоими идеальными оценками возьмут с вероятностью двести тысяч процентов!_

 _Римус, наконец, открыл конверт, вытащил и письмо и с улыбкой начал его читать. Однако по мере чтения улыбка пропала и его лицо приняло мрачное выражение. Сириус с Джеймс удивленно переглянулись. Под конец Римус поднял взгляд от письма и грустно улыбнулся._

 _\- Не угадали, - сказал он, криво улыбаясь и разводя руками._

 _\- Что? - воскликнули Сириус и Джеймс. Они схватили письмо и принялись жадно в него вчитываться. Первым закончил Сириус и мрачно уставился на Министерсткую сову, которая все еще ждала ответа._

 _\- Нельзя сказать, что это неожиданно... - начал было Римус, но его прервал жесткий взгляд Джеймса. Римус вообще не помнит, чтобы Поттер был так зол. Даже когда Лили в сто тысячный раз отвергла его предложение пойти в Хогсмид._

 _\- Лунатик, - угрожающим голосом сказал Джеймс. - Если ты сейчас начнешь свою вечную историю, про то, какой ты монстр и так далее, то лучше заткнись сейчас. Иначе, я клянусь, я убью тебя._

 _Римус замер с открытым ртом, а Сириус схватил письмо из рук Джеймса, разорвал его на мелкие части и растоптал, а потом подскочил к окну, высунулся из него и что есть силы заорал:_

 _\- Министерство - это большой кусок дерьма. Ублюдки чертовы! Чтоб вас, ублюдки, мантикоры сожрали!_

 _Джеймс подскочил к другу и оттащил его от окна. Сириус грубо оттолкнул Поттера, а потом схватил перо и пергамент и принялся яростно что-то строчить._

 _\- Что ты пишешь? - тихо спросил Джеймс. Сириус не поднял головы._

 _\- Заявление об увольнении, - коротко ответил он. Джеймс кивнул. Глаза Римуса расширились._

 _\- Что ты творишь, Бродяга? Это..._

 _\- Меня тоже впиши, - громко сказал Джеймс, решительно глядя на Римуса. Тот вздохнул и пораженно уставился в пол. Сириус закончил писать, сунул письмо сове и хмуро уставился ей вслед._

 _\- Может, все-так не стоит? - тихо просил Римус, предпринимая последнюю попытку вразумить своих друзей. Сириус сунул руки в карманы и повернулся к Римусу._

 _\- Я не собираюсь работать в этой помойке, - коротко сказал он. - А то еще провоняю, - Сириус кинул последний взгляд на окно и вышел из комнаты. Джеймс вышел за ним._

 _Римус остался стоять в одиночестве, сжимая в руке конверт и беспричинно улыбаясь. Только что Сириус доказал и показал оборотню, что такое_

 _настоящая дружба..._

Сириус помнит взгляд своего лучшего друга, когда они впервые посетили Гарри. Он тогда впервые понял, что Римус действительно уверен в том, что семьи у него никогда не будет. Он смотрел на Гарри со смешанным чувством счастья и грусти, и Сириусу, который считал себя достаточно эгоистичным, стало очень жалко своего друга.

Однако, когда эти голубые глаза пронзали его с ненавистью, Сириус впервые почувствовал страх, он впервые испугался своего друга, впервые ему захотелось отвернуться от него, забыть его, никогда его больше не видеть...

 _\- Обвиняемый, Сириус Блэк, убивший 31 октября этого года Лили и Джеймса Поттера... - Сириус не слушал, что говорят судьи. Ему было плевать. Настолько плевать, что он уже мечтал о том времени, когда его упекут в Азкабан._

 _Все, что сейчас волновало - это голубые глаза его лучшего друга, которые в данный момент прожигали его взглядом. Такой ненависти по отношению к себе Сириус не испытывал с того самого момента, как на глазах у матери поздоровался с маггловским мальчик и назвал его достойным человеком._

 _Сириусу хотелось драть на себе волосы. Его лучший друг, его лучший, единственный теперь настоящий друг, ненавидел его, Сириуса Блэка, сильнее Волан-де-Морта. Блэку хотелось кричать, ему хотелось вырваться отсюда, хотелось доказать Римусу, что он невиновен, что он бы лучше умер, чем предал Лили или, что еще хуже, Джеймса, своего брата._

 _\- Лунатик, - тихо прошептал он сухими губами. Его голос был таким тихим, что Сириус сам едва услышал себя. - Прости._

 _Римус отвернулся. Он был худее обычного: одежда висела на нем, как на вешалке. Лицо его было бледно, а глаза красными. Он сжал кулак и, вытерев им глаза, уткнулся взглядом в судью._

 _Сириус ничего не хотел так в жизни, как того, чтобы Римус сейчас обернулся, посмотрел бы в его глаза. Он бы тогда доказал Римусу. Он бы смог сказать одним взглядом то, что не смог доказать семью годами дружбы. Он бы смог._

 _Римус не предоставил ему такого шанса. Уже когда его уводили, Сириус обернулся и кинул последний взгляд на своего друга. Римус, потерянный и несчастный, смотрел прямо перед собой, глядя вокруг каким-то странным взглядом, будто спрашивая "Что я здесь делаю?"_

 _\- Иди, - кто-то грубо толкнул Сириуса в плечо, и двери закрылись, так и не дав шанса Сириусу доказать свою невиновность перед единственный человеком, который был достоин этого знания..._

Сириус не знал, как описать свое счастье, когда его друг защищал его. Когда Римус стоял, худой и бледный, спокойно объясняя Гарри, Рону и Гермионе те вещи, которые он ненавидел, и иногда бросал косые,но счастливые взгляды на своего лучшего друга. Сириусу хотелось танцевать, кричать и смеяться,потому что его лучший друг знает теперь, что он невиновен. Эта крыса заплатит за все после - Сириус был в этом уверен. Поэтому сейчас ему не хотелось ничего больше, как обнять своего лучшего,единственного друга.

Уже после, когда Римус почти добровольно ушел из Хогвартса, Сириус пришел к нему домой, и они просидели всю ночь, болтая ни о чем. Никто не спрашивал, как жил другой все эти двенадцать лет: это было и так понятно. Они вместе вспоминали былые времена, смеялись и больше не хотели думать ни о чем.

Сириус ушел на следующий день, точнее улетел.Он писали своему другу каждый день, и Римус исправно отвечал на его письма. Он никогда не писал ни о чем важном, но Сириусу было достаточно этих неинформативных писем. Блэк знал: наступит день, когда они расскажут друг другу все, а сейчас он просто был рад, что его друг с ним.

Война не была неожиданной: Сириус ждал ее уже давно. А уж появление Римуса на первом же собрании было столь же неудивительно, как и появление на том же собрании Альбуса Дамблдора или Аластора Грюма. Сириус тогда поприветствовал друга хлопком по спине, на что Римус ответил косой ухмылкой. "Как жилось?" - спросил тогда Блэк. Римус усмехнулся сильнее и пожал плечами. "Неплохо" - ответил он тогда. Больше они и не разговаривали.

Первый самый нормальный разговор состоялся в стенах дома на площади Гриммо, где под влиянием Огневиски и темноты своего родного дома Сириус поведал своему другу все, что произошло с ним за двенадцать лет заключения в Азкабане. Римус внимательно выслушал своего друга, ни разу не прервав его речь, а потом, прилично глотнув Огневиски из своего стакана, рассказал о себе...

- _Я попробовал найти себе приличную работу: хотел усыновить Гарри, понимаешь? - Римус поджал губы. - Дамблдор запретил мне. Объяснил мне, почему он отправил Гарри к Петунье и ее мужу, а потом... - Римус нахмурился. - Я ушел, - на кухне воцарилась звенящая тишина._

 _\- Куда? - осторожно спросил Сириус, не очень желая слышать ответ. Римус выдохнул и взглянул на друга из-под своей челки._

 _\- Туда, где, как я думал, меня ждут, - туманно ответил он. Сириус нахмурился._

 _\- Только не говори, что к..._

 _\- Да, Бродяга, именно туда, - кивнул Римус. Сириус в удивлении открыл рот. - На свете есть одно место, где нет предубеждений против оборотней, и это место - их стая, куда я, собственно, и отправился, - Римус издал горький смешок. - О, как я сильно ошибался! - Сказал он, глядя Сириусу прямо в глаза. - Это место - хуже ада, - он выдохнул. - Никогда не думал, что смогу презирать кого-то больше, чем Волан-де-Морта. Но Сивый сумел переубедить меня. Это дьявол во плоти, Сириус, и я не знаю, есть ли на свете человек хуже него, - Римус сжимал в руке стакан так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. - Он кусал детей, маленьких, таких, каким был я. Он заставлял нас делать то же. Он наслаждался этим, - он в ужасе повернулся к своему другу. - Бродяга, ему действительно нравилось то, что он делал. Ему нравилось ЭТО... - Римус закончил свою речь. Видя, что больше его друг ничего не скажет Сириус прочистил горло и сел ровнее._

 _\- Сколько ты там был?_

 _\- Два года, - нехотя ответил Римус. Сириус поднял брови. Римус поджал губы. - Мне некуда больше было идти, - Сириус глянул на друга скептически, и Римус вздохнул. - Хорошо, да. Да, я надеялся там умереть спокойно, никому не мешая, - он нахмурился. - Что мне было еще делать? Лили и Джеймс умерли, Гарри должен находиться у своих родственников, которые обращались с ним, как с нелюбимым домашним питомцем, Питер, как я думал, был убит тобой, предателем. Скажи, для кого мне стоило тогда жить?_

 _\- Твой отец, - сказал Сириус. Римус покачал головой._

 _\- Мой отец наверняка бы вздохнул со спокойствием, - сказал он. Сириус закатил глаза._

 _\- Почему же ты тогда ушел? - спросил он с сарказмом. Римус вздохнул и опустил взгляд в свой стакан._

 _\- Трехлетняя девочка-маггла, - тихо сказал он. Сириус изогнул бровь. - Я спас ее, вытащил из лап Сивого, и мы с ней вместе жили несколько недель. Я пытался найти ее родителей, пока не наступило полнолуние, и она... - Римус помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. - Она оказалась очень умной, и сказала... - Он Снова вздохнул и тряхнул головой. - Много чего сказала. Только после этого я решил жить во что бы то ни стало, - добавил он._

 _Сириус почувствовал непонятную, но теплую волну благодарности к девочке, которую он никогда не знал, за то, что его друг сейчас сидит с ним рядом и с отвращением рассказывает о тех двух годах жизни в стае оборотней. Потому что, правда, что бы он делал, если бы не она?_

И хотя Римус теперь всегда находился рядом, Сириус чувствовал, что он другой. Частично потому, что и сам Сириус очень изменился, но и частично потому, что в Люпине погас жизненный огонек. И сколько Сириус не пытался его снова разжечь, у него никак не получалось.

Каково же было его удивление, когда знакомая ему розоволосая волшебница-метаморфсмогла сделать это всего за несколько недель.

 _\- Луни, ну пожалуйста? - взмолился Сириус, сложив руки вместе и сделав щенячьи глазки. Римус оторвался от своей книги, мельком глянул на Гарри и остальных, потом на Сириуса и покачал головой._

 _\- Бродяга, я сказал нет, - сказал он, снова уткнувшись в книгу. Сириус выдохнул, чувствуя свое поражение._

 _\- Я не буду трогать тебя два дня, - сказал он. снова глядя на него. Римус покачал головой._

 _\- Я всегда могу заколдовать тебя, и ты замолчишь больше. чем на два дня, - спокойно сказал Люпин, не отрываясь от своей книги._

 _\- Да, но это не значит, что я не буду доставать тебя, - сказал с улыбкой Сириус. Римус поморщился._

 _\- О, Бродяга, отстань, - отмахнулся он от него. Сириус открыл было рот,но внизу раздался грохот, и узнаваемый крик Тонкс "Со мной все хорошо!"._

 _Римус вскинул голову так резко, что Сириус удивился, как он ее не сломал. Люпин моментально вскочил с кресла и поспешил вниз. Сириус помчался за ним, на случай если ему понадобится помощь с Миссис Блэк._

 _На этот раз им повезло, потому что Миссис Блэк они не разбудили. Римус подскочили к Нимфадоре и помог ей встать. Девушка улыбнулась ему, и Люпин слегка покраснел, однако улыбнулся в ответ._

 _\- О, племянница! - воскликнул Сириус. - Ты вовремя. Мы как раз собирались играть в Правду или действие, - он усмехнулся. - Ты с нами?_

 _\- Как я могу пропустить? - спросила она, подмигнув Люпину. Тот покраснел сильней. - Ты играешь, Римус? - внезапно спросила она. Сириус уже хотел сказать все, что он думает о своем друге, но Римус был быстрее._

 _\- Конечно, Сириус не даст мне жить спокойно, - сказал он, слегка улыбаясь. Тонкс усмехнулась, взглянув на Сириуса и отправилась наверх. Римус последовал за ней, оставив ошарашенного Сириуса стоять с открытым ртом на лестнице._

 _Если у него и были сомнения, то в этот день они исчезли полностью: его друг был по уши влюблен в неуклюжую, но полную жизнь Нимфадору Тонкс._

Сириус, будучи Сириусом, не мог оставить своего друга в покое. Он просто не мог не обращать на эти чувства внимания. Ему хотелось кричать об этом на весь мир, потому что его друг, его самый лучший друг на свете, наконец-то смог найти человека, который делает его абсолютно счастливым. Сириус долго думал, что ему делать. Точнее, он разрывался между тем, что ему казалось правильным, и тем, что ему хотелось. А хотелось ему ничего иного, как свести своего друга-идиота со своей кузиной, потому что ему надоели эти взгляды исподтишка и их странные, влюбленные улыбки.

Помощь пришла оттуда, откуда никто на ждал - от самого Римуса. Когда в ноябре он впервые сказал Тонкс "Нет", Сириус сразу заприметил, что что-то между ними нечисто. Еще через три дня ему удалось разговорить своего друга, потратив при этим минимальное количество алкоголя - всего одну бутылку Огневиски на двоих. На следующий же день Сириус привел свой давний план, который он вынашивал несколько месяцев (уже страшно), в действие. План включал в себя огромное количество пунктов, но Сириус, будучи Сириусом, вскоре забросил его и действовал как пойдет.

В планы Сириуса входили несколько вещей: вбить в голову этого чертова оборотня, что ему нельзя упустить этого шанса, заставить его извиниться перед Тонкс, поцеловать ее и жить долго и счастливо. Казалось бы, что может быть проще? Но уже сразу же Сириус столкнулся с одной маленькой проблемой, которая рушила все - Римус его не слушал.

Умирать хреново. Да, очень. Сириус Блэк всегда хотел умереть бойцом, что у него и получилось. Но... Но лишь одного взгляда на лицо своего лучшего друга Сириусу хватило, чтобы понять всю свою ошибку. Римус смотрел ему вслед с такой болью, что Сириусу хотелось сдохнуть еще раз, лишь бы только не видеть этого взгляда.

"Прости, Лунатик. Прости, Гарри. Прости" - Сириус в последний раз глянул в глаза лучшего друга. В эти умные голубые глаза, которые так часто весело смотрели на него из-под светло-каштановой челки, когда они с Джеймсом отмораживали какую-нибудь шутку. "Прости, Лунатик."

Жаль, что наверху нет телевизоров. А может и есть, а Сириус просто про них не знает. Потому что если бы они были, Сириус бы настроил два: один на Гарри, а второй на Римуса. И наблюдал бы сверху. Но телевизоров не было, или он о них не знал.

Ему приходилось ждать.

И он дождался...

 _\- Бродяга, - веселый голос Джеймса был слышен издалека, и Сириус лениво выглянул из окна._

 _\- Смотри! - весело сказала Лили, указывая пальцем куда-то вдаль. Там виднелись две фигуры. Одна - высокая и худая; вторая - маленькая и аккуратная. Сириус прищурился._

 _Светло-каштановые волосы, голубые глаза, мягкая улыбка, шрам на щеке, который Сириус оставил ему на четвертом курсе, когда "случайно" перевернул котел с зельем._

 _\- Лунатик! - воскликнул Сириус, выскакивая из окна в сад. Смеясь, они все втроем помчались вперед. Римус заметил их издалека и слегка ускорил шаг._

 _Сириус достиг своего друга первым и почти тут же сбил его с ног, заключая его в крепкие объятья._

 _\- Мерлин, Сириус, пожалей меня, - прошипел Люпин. Сириус засмеялся, поднимаясь с земли и протягивая руку. Но Римуса тут же схватил Джеймс, и они оба снова повалились на землю. Сириус вдруг услышал странный звук справа и резко обернулся. Рядом с ним стояла Лили и с интересом наблюдала за кем-то. Сириус проследил за ее взглядом и улыбнулся._

 _\- Моя любимая племянница, - воскликнул Сириус, заключив ее в свои объятья. - Хэй, Джим, Лилс, познакомьтесь. Моя единственная племянница - Нимфадора Тонкс, - сказал Сириус, продолжая прижимать Тонкс к себе за талию._

 _Римус, который уже встал с пола и отряхнулся, усмехнулся._

 _\- Все, Сириус, - сказал он, продолжая ухмыляться. - Руки прочь, - он подошел ближе, оттеснил Сириуса и притянул Тонкс к себе. Сириус должен был признаться, что вместе они выглядели идеально. - Бродяга, похоже, знает эту девушку. Я, однако, представлю ее сам, - он снова усмехнулся. - Лили, Джеймс и Сириус очень рад представить вам свою жену, - Лили слабо вскрикнула, а Джеймс усмехнулся. - Нимфадора Люпин. Но для вашей же безопасности советую называть ее Тонкс, - Римус наклонился и прижался губами к ее виску. Она улыбнулась, но немного грустно._

 _\- Я знаю, что ты в нетерпении, - сказала она, улыбаясь. - Расскажи уже все._

 _Улыбка Римуса была теперь особенно широка. Джеймс прищурился, а Сириус с сомнением глянул на друга._

 _\- Что мы не знаем еще? - осторожно спросила Лили, но она широко улыбалась._

 _\- О, вы не знаете только, что Гарри стал замечательным крестным отцом некоего Тедди Римуса Люпина, метаморфмага и одаренного волшебника, - сказал Римус. Лили снова вскрикнула, а потом подскочила к Тонкс, обнимая ее._

 _\- Это же замечательно! - засмеялась она._

 _\- Это превосходно, - сказал Джеймс. - Новый Мародер!_

 _Лили закатила глаза, а остальные засмеялись. Им было хорошо. Они были вместе, и уже ничто не сможет их разлучить. Да, они будут грустить потом. Но это будет потом. Сейчас они просто счастливы от того, что после нескольких лет разлуки они теперь вместе._

 _Сириус смеялся, цепляясь за плечо Джеймса. Лили улыбалась, глядя на Римуса с Дорой. Тонкс с любовью смотрела на мужа, который отвечал ей не менее влюбленным взглядом. Все, наконец, было хорошо. И этого у них уже никто не отнимет..._

У Сириуса были глаза, а значит он все видел...

...все: от начала и до конца.


End file.
